The Most Dangerous Game
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are in a rather dangerous sitch.  Based on a rather famous short story.
1. Chapter 1

The Most Dangerous Game

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Just a little note on this one, it may be a little rough for some. Ever since I wrote "Cuddlebuddies" and didn't put a warning on it I decided I would never fail to place another warning on a story. Soooo. I will warn you on this one.

* * *

Huddling under the branches of a low hanging limb, Kim and Ron took a rest. They had been running since the morning and it was nearly noon. Kim pulled her canteen from her belt and took a long draft. Ron waited until Kim had finished half of the water and handed the canteen to him. He finished the rest off. She took the canteen from him and put it back into the sleeve on her belt. She glanced around nervously.

"Ron, I can't believe we are in this sitch."

He nodded.

"I believe I referred to it as wrong sick."

Kim nodded.

"You did. Right before I said it was sick."

She tried to settle down under the leaves and rest. She patted her pockets again not believed their 'host' had allowed them to keep most of their gadgets, except for their Kimmunicators and the tracking chips that had been in the back of their necks. Kim looked down at the watch on her wrist, a plain standard watch. Again, their host had been nice as to provide them since all their special equipment had been taken. Ron sighed beside her.

"How long before the party starts?"

Kim turned and looked back at him. She could see the concern in his eyes. She reached out to cup his cheek with her hand.

"We have about 4 more hours. I would suggest we get some rest as best we can."

He nodded.

"Go ahead and try and get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

She was going to argue then decided not to.

"Okay, but only an hour. If you don't wake me up in an hour you will be in serious trouble. Don't try and be all macho on me. I can pull my weight just as much and you can. We BOTH need our rest."

Ron nodded.

"Okay KP. Get comfortable."

She lay down on the grass under the tree and placed her head in his lap. She relaxed in an instant. Even though they were in the sitch of their lives just being held by him helped her to relax. She knew nothing would happen to her as long as she was with him. Her thoughts went back to how they got into all of this.

Kim slipped her arm through Ron's as they walked the deck of the small cruise ship sailing through the South Pacific. The evening sky would have been romantic except for the storm clouds that were brewing. Lighting shot across the sky and thunder rolled its deep bass notes across the water. The wind that whipped Kim's hair also started to whip up whitecaps across the waters they were sailing through. Her hem of her dress snapped like a flag in the wind as they turned to head back into the main cabin. Some of the members of the crew were moving the deck chairs to sheltered areas around the deck. Ron moved his arm around her slim waist.

"This really tanks. We just had a great dinner and I was looking forward to a nice walk under the stars with the most badical beautiful girl in the world."

Kim giggled.

"Okay Captain Romance, it's not that bad. We have a couple more days on board. I am sure we'll get our moonlit stroll before we have to leave."

Ron glanced down at her.

"Without interruption?"

She giggled again.

"Yes, see! I was prepared for this evening just in case."

Holding out her arm, Kim showed her wrist to him. The ever present Kimmunicator was not to be seen.

"I told Wade that we were taking the night off and if someone really, REALLY needed us then they could contact the Captain of the ship and he could get in touch with us. Besides, I was looking forward to a moonlight kiss myself."

Ron grinned as he stopped and turned to her.

"Oh you were? Maybe like this?"

Ron took her in his arms and gently placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss became a more passionate as the seconds passed. After a few moments they parted. Kim laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"boooooyahhhhhhh"

One of the crew walked by discretely as he carried some more chairs further up the deck, Kim blushed as he smiled walking by. He laughed.

"Don't be shy Miss Possible. We are honored that you and your friend chose our ship for your trip. Are you having a nice time?"

Kim placed her arm around Ron as she turned to the crewman.

"Yes we are. We would like to thank you for all that all of you have done to make our trip so peaceful. Does the Captain think the storm will be bad?"

The crewman looked over to the starboard side and out over the water.

"He's not as worried out that storm as he is some of the reefs in the area. This place has a bad reputation for losing ships. There is supposed to be an island over there owned by some rich guy. There are rumors that he is responsible for some of the ships being lost. But nobody can find any evidence, only floating wreckage."

Kim looked out over the ocean to see some lights.

"Are those lights the island?"

The crewman shook his head.

"No, they are reef markers. The Captain is giving them a wide berth. I'll leave the two of you to yourselves. Don't take too long now. That storm might make it a little uncomfortable out here in a few minutes."

The crewman walked off and disappeared into the ship. Kim held onto to Ron's arm as they strolled to the rear to the ship. She looked out over the water and started to stare at something.

"Ron, those lights just changed."

Ron looked out over the water.

"You sure KP? Why would the lights change?"

Kim hopped up on the railing and held one to the canopy for a better look.

Ron glanced up at her.

"Uh KP, are you sure that that is a good idea?"

Kim pointed out to the light.

"Ron, I saw them change, get up here and take a look."

Ron rolled his eyes and he clawed his way on top of the railing. He tried not to look down at the rolling waves below. Hanging on for dear life, he joined Kim in staring out into the darkness. That's when he noticed that the position of the lights changed, too fast and too far for the moment of their boat.

"You are right Kim. Maybe we need to tell the Captain."

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, let's….."

Their world exploded into a flare of intense light and incredible sound. Kim felt her body lurch from an electrical shock, far stronger than she had ever experienced before. She weakly heard Ron screech over the sound of the thunder. Then the cold chill of the water enveloped her as she hit the water. Weakly, she struggled to the surface looking for Ron. A hand brushed her shoulder and she looked around. Ron was right behind her flailing trying to stay afloat and check on her at the same time. She grabbed his arms and together they gathered themselves together. She turned to see the ship receding into the darkness. Even at the distance she could hear alarms on the ship going off and there was a small fire on the deck near where they had been standing. Rising up out of the water she tried to yell but the waves slapped her in the face filling her mouth with water. Coughing and gasping, she watched as the ship disappeared into the darkness.

"We are so dead Kim, we are going to drown, or the sharks are going to eat us or…"

Kim reached over and bonked him on the head.

"Head in the game Ron, there is an island over there and we need to swim."

Ron grumbled.

"Ahhh Kim, I am sure they will figure out we are missing and come back besides I hate swimming."

Kim started off with a few strokes.

"Well you can stay here if you want and become a midnight snack but I'm heading for dry land."

Ron looked down into the water then started swimming after her.

"Since you put it that way,…. Hey wait up KP."

Kim could barely feel her feet hit the grainy sand of the deserted beach. What little they could see amid the flashes of light from the lighting out to see was a small narrow beach with tree almost reaching to the surf. Ron crawled up onto the sand next to her. Both of them were gasping for breath and beyond exhausted. Together, they got up on their hands and knees and attempted to crawl a little further up the beach. Just before both of the collapsed back into the sand they dimly heard some yelling. Kim felt someone roll her over and shine a light into the face. Then, everything went numb and black.

Opening her eyes Kim laid still for a few moments, she tried to collect her thoughts as she used her senses to tell her about where she was. She appeared to be a single bed and covered by a sheet. Looking around she noticed that she was in a small, nondescript room. The only other occupant of the room was Ron lying in a bed next to her. She noticed that her dress was gone and that she was wearing a clean tank top and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Ron…RON!"

Ron sat up with a snort.

"Whoa! How did we get here?"

Kim shook her head as she stepped out of her bed.

"I don't know, but I am not waiting to find out."

Ron followed her as she crept near the only window in the room. Pulling back the drapes, they noticed a large window covered by bars looking out over an open area and into the jungle. It appeared to be early morning or late in the afternoon. Rain was pouring down and there were intermittent flashes of lighting and thunder. Apparently the storm they had experienced was still going on. They were still standing at the door when there was a discrete knock on the door. Both of them separated taking a different position in the room. When Ron nodded Kim answered.

"Come in?"

The door opened slowly and a tall angular man stepped into the room. Behind him was another man, this one made Motor Ed look like a munchkin. He was pushing a serving cart in front of him. The first man turned and bowed slightly to them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I am Bernard Sharpe, welcome to home. I hope that you are well. The medical staff checked you over after Gerald here found you on the beach. I have had a meal prepared for you. I was not sure as to what you preferred so there is a variety of under the covers."

Kim slowly emerged from her fighting stance.

"We thank you for your help. Is there any way that we can contact our families? I am sure that we have been missed by now."

Sharpe shook his head.

"I am sorry Miss Possible but the storm has knocked out our communications for the moment. We hope to have everything back online soon. I will make sure the staff knows that you have priority on any outgoing messages."

Ron's nose drew him to the covered dishes. He opened up the lid to reveal a pizza, along with some hamburgers and some hot dogs. Inside a cooling bin were a number of sodas. Kim's own stomach growled a little as the smell of the food assailed her nose. She stepped over to the serving cart and looked down at the food. Ron had already knelt down and gasped. Kim's eyes went wide as Ron pulled a bag of mini-marshmallows from the condiment shelf. Sharpe laughed.

"Please excuse me from laughing; I have had a fascination with the adventures of the two of you. You have done some astounding things for two so young. I learned of your unique condiment while watching a cooking show where Mr. Stoppable here was a guest. He mentioned your preference while discussing some of the things he would cook for you. Now, I will leave you to eat and rest. Hopefully the storm will be over in the morning and we will be able to make repairs and get you home. Please accept the hospitality of my home. I am sorry to say that the same electrical surge that knocked out the communications to the island also destroyed the satellite receiver that gave us our television. I have placed a television with a selection of DVD's here in the room. Gerald and I will leave now. If you need anything please just pick up the phone and the operator will direct your call to the proper people."

Sharpe and his man turned to leave. Kim glanced at the window then back at Sharpe.

"Mr. Sharpe is it okay for us to look around and is there a reason that there are bars on the window?"

Sharpe shook his head for just a moment.

"I would prefer that you stay here in your room, but if you like you can look around the main areas of my home. Please do not go outside for your own safety. There is a reason for the bars on the windows. My island is a special hunting preserve and there are no fences. It would be rather dangerous to leave the home without a weapon for protection. To answer your question before you ask, I enjoy the hunt and so do many of my friends. We prefer the 'danger' of a real hunt even when at home. Do have a good evening."

Sharpe closed the door behind him. Kim and Ron looked at each other then out the window as lightening flashed through the bars.

Kim rolled her eyes as Ron continued to fiddle with the controls on the TV.

"Come on Ron. Quit messing with the TV, I want to finish watching my movi…"

Ron yelped and there was a small electrical pop.

"Yeeeouch"

Kim jumped over to where Ron was holding his hand waving in the air. The screen on the TV flicked and flashed for a moment then a news channel filled the screen. Both Kim and Ron stared at the screen. The Team Possible logo was on the screen along with their pictures. Kim reached down to turn up the volume.

"The world mourns the loss of the incredible Team Possible. The two heroic young people were lost at sea last evening. They were on vacation about the "Adventure". The two of were on deck when the ship was struck by lightening. It is thought that they were blown over board by the lightening blast. They were thought to be in their cabin and were not missed until they did not show up for breakfast the next morning. A search was immediately launched but the weather grounded all air searches and limited any surface searches. The search was called off when the owner of a local island contacted the authorities with the bloody and torn clothing thought to belong to the heroic couple. He stated that the clothing showed signs of a shark attack. The weather has precluded any further contact with Mr. Sharpe although he promised to send the clothing back to the parents of the two lost heroes. This is Jason Black of World News Channel. We here at the News Channel extend our condolences to the friends and family of Team Possible. This is Neal Black. Good night."

Kim and Ron looked at each other then back at the door as it opened. Sharpe was standing there with Gerald and a couple of other men. They were all armed. Sharpe raised his pistol and fired a single shot into the television blowing out the screen.

"I see that I should have taken better precautions with the two of you. Now, you seem to have found out that I have not been completely honest with you. Since you now know most of the story I must request that the two of you come with me."

Kim glared at him.

"And if we refuse to cooperate?"

Gerald raised his rifle waist level and fired one shot between the two them into a picture on the wall. They turned to see the shot had hit a picture of a lion. The bullet hole was perfectly in the center of the forehead between the eyes. Kim and Ron raised their hands and walked slowly toward the door. Kim mumbled under her breath.

"I guess he gave us the answer to THAT question."

* * *

Welcome to a little story that has been bugging me for a long time. A couple of my chat buddies know what the score of this little story is. Some of you may recognize the title of the story and could guess what is coming. Stay tuned. It's going to be really interesting.

I am still working on Future and School of Life so expect a new chapter soon.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Dangerous Game

Chapter 2

By Captainkodak1

* * *

"KP? KP?"

Kim woke up as Ron gently shook her shoulder. She looked around and noticed they were still hiding under the tree and still in the same sitch she had gone to sleep thinking of. She tried to get the stiffness out of her arms and legs.

"Anything going on?"

Ron shook his head.

"Nope. All is quiet. I let you sleep as requested."

She leaned over and gave him a little kiss.

"Now, it's your turn. I'll keep watch. Don't snore, too much."

Ron giggled.

"The boat has sailed on that one; I didn't have to worry about any animals trying to sneak up on us. They all ran away when they heard the sound of some awesome creature snorted and growling under this tree."

Kim swatted him on his shoulder as a grin spread across her face. If anyone else in the world had said that to her she would have been highly offended. However coming from him it was very special. He started to lay down when she reached over to guide him down with his head in her lap. She gently played with his bangs as he closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep. Shaking her head, she gazed down lovingly at the young man who had his head in her lap. How anyone could relax and go to sleep that quickly was beyond her understanding. Looking up she gazed out into the jungle and thought back about their current sitch.

Kim walked in front of Ron as they were led down the hall and down a flight of stairs. Another man wearing camouflage fatigues opened a metal door and motioned for the two to enter. Kim followed his direction knowing that things were not quite going their way right now. They would have to wait until the opportunity to take over the situation came their way. One of the men in front of them stopped at another door and entered a code on a pad. The door slid open and he motioned the two of them into the room. There were two chairs with places for arms and legs. The guards quickly grabbed the two of them and dropped them into the seats. Before either could fight, they were strapped tightly into the seats. The final straps across their foreheads forced them to remain immobile.

Sharpe walked into their field of vision.

"Now, I had wished for this to be easier but I clearly underestimated the two of you. I shall not make that mistake again. Now, before the two of you can pull another trick I must take a number of precautions."

Kim noticed a man and woman walk into view from behind them. Both were wearing medical coats and both carried small syringes. Kim tried to fight and with a glance to the side she could tell Ron was gathering himself to call on his Monkey power. The nurse quickly swabbed Kim's arm and plunged the needle into her arm. The doctor did the same to Ron. Almost instantly Kim's head began to swim. Her muscles relaxed. Sharpe nodded to the doctor and nurse as they left the room.

"Now then, let me first say that what you were injected with is relatively harmless."

Ron's voice interrupted Sharpe.

"Define 'relatively' cause Kim would really like to know."

Sharpe laughed.

"Very good Mr. Stoppable. Very good. The drug you were injected with allows you to be awake, but little control over your muscles. Your involuntary muscles are not affected. Also, the drug affects some of the more important parts of your brain. You may have difficulty concentrating also. This allows me to make certain suggestions."

Kim forced herself to talk.

"How quaint. Now are you going to tell us all of your plans for us?"

Ron joined in.

"Yeah, since you have told everyone we are dead I am sure you have something nice set up for us."

Sharpe smiled evilly.

"Ohhhh, yes. I have plans. And I do plan to tell you a few things. You see. I started this island preserve so I could hunt on my own, by my rules. You see I enjoy the hunt but some many people seem to want to protect everything now. I soon found out that no animal had a chance against me. A man, a hunter with his logical mind and his wits about him will prevail all the time. Then after a ship floundered off my coast I discovered a new prey that could give me the hunt I deserved. I have them mounted here in my trophy room."

Sharpe motioned to the other men in the room. Two grabbed the chairs Kim and Ron were strapped to and spun them around. A curtain pulled back. Kim gasped as her eyes dilated at the sight. Before them was what appeared to be a trophy wall for animal heads. The problem with the sight was that there were human heads on the wall. Below each head was a small plaque. Sharpe took a few steps over to the wall gazing at his trophies.

"Oh yes, I have found that the most dangerous game to hunt is really the human being. He can think and reason. So I changed the channel lights protecting the reef off my island. When a promising boat comes by I change the lights and the ship will wreck on the reef. I jam any signal from the craft and send out a rescue boat. Rescue that is select my prey. The rest I just leave in the ocean."

Kim steeled her voice.

"You are insane; you even tried to wreck our ship! I saw the lights change."

Sharpe shook his head as he turned to face Kim.

"Oh no Miss Possible, I did not want to wreck your ship. It had far too many passengers. You see, the storm came over my island at that time. Lighting struck the building that controlled the lighting system and caused it to flicker. However, I was hoping for another smaller ship to come by. But also, you see I was getting bored with my common prey. Those that I have hunted were just common people, sailors and such. They never gave too much trouble. Oh, don't misunderstand me; a few gave me quite the hunt."

Sharpe spun and faced the two of them.

"But then, providence laid a gift at my feet. The storied Team Possible, the two young people who have taken on some of the most dangerous villains in the world and survived. Two young people for whom the experience of being hunted is normal. Now Mr. Stoppable I hope that my explanation can reach even Miss Possible. If not, maybe YOU can explain it to her."

Kim growled.

"You are going to HUNT us? Just what makes you think that we are going to play your little game?"

Sharpe smiled at Kim before walking over to a table and picking up a device. She swallowed when she recognized it. It was a cattle prod. He walked over to face the two of them.

"Play my game Miss Possible? Of course you will play my game. You see, there are many ways to die. Some are very slow and very, very painful."

Sharpe jabbed the prod against Kim's side and pressed the button on the control. Kim shrieked at the shock coursed through her body. Sharpe pulled the prod from Kim and repeated the process with Ron. After a few seconds he returned the prod to the table. He waited for a few minutes until they had recovered somewhat from the shocks.

"You see, if you don't play my game, each of you will watch the other die very slowly and very painfully. But, I realize that this is a situation that you might have faced before so I took a few extra precautions."

Sharpe waved to someone standing behind them. They watched as two men carried two display stands and set them up in front of them. Two more men carried in two cloth covered displays and placed them on the stands. They removed the covers so Kim and Ron could see what was on them. Both of them looked on in horror. The displays were covered in pictures of their families. Each picture had a telescopic sight superimposed on it. Sharpe stepped back into view.

"You see, if you don't play, others will suffer too. Just think Miss Possible, your mother walking down the street and a bullet could pop her head wide open, or you Mr. Stoppable, how about that beautiful little sister of yours. Just imagine what a round from a rifle would do to her."

He stood there for a few moments before he continued.

"Now, do I have your full attention and cooperation?"

The word "yes" spilled out of Kim and Ron's mouths.

Sharpe smiled.

"Fabulous, now we have some preparations to make."

Kim snorted.

"What happens if we survive your little game, like we have any chance?"

Sharpe patted her on the head.

"Oh, if you survive I'll just keep you around. I surely cannot let you go. But maybe, just maybe you might escape. Until then, I will sell the chances to hunt you to someone else. Yes, that would be a nice little way to make money. Oh yes, I forgot to mention. When we recovered you from the beach we found the delightful little device in Mr. Stoppable's neck. It was not operating a full power and could not send out an appropriate signal. We took the opportunity to retrieve it from his neck and place it in some of Mr. Stoppable's clothing that we removed. That little package was fed to some of the sharks swimming off my island. So, if someone tracks you and finds the chip, they will have all the evidence they need to confirm that you were killed by sharks after falling overboard."

Sharpe slapped his hands together.

"Now then, let's get on with the preparations. I have two employees here that will help you prepare for your 'mission'. That mission will be simple, to stay alive. You will be given some basic survival equipment, but that is all. The hunt will last for three days. I will give you the first day free, after that the hunt will be on. I doubt you will be able to leave the island but I will advise you not to attempt so. My men will be scouting the island from the water and will have orders to shoot anyone or anything attempting to leave the island. There is a half mile zone around the island. So if you wish to attempt to swim to different parts of the island you may do so. However, if you leave that zone, you will be shot on sight. Do you have any questions?"

Sharpe paused for a few moments as he waited. Kim finally spoke for both of them.

"I take it you will not be truly happy until our heads are up on that wall."

Sharpe gazed at the two of the intently.

"Oh, I am looking forward to this very much. I will have the personal pleasure of knowing that I hunted and killed the Team Possible. But all the gloating is for later, you will soon see that part of my plans will make this even more exciting."

Sharpe turned to one of his men.

"Tell him they are ready and he can proceed with our plans."

* * *

Kim glanced up from her watch. It was about time to wake up Ron. They had been on the run for twenty four hours now. Sharpe would be going on the hunt soon. The rest of the plans had been explained to them. They were given a choice of clothing. Both of them had chosen camouflage pants and green t-shirts. They had also taken long sleeve camouflage shirts. The equipment that had been given to them had been limited as Sharpe had said. Their equipment was limited to two canteens, a hunting knife, some camouflage rope, and several packs of self contained ration each. Sharpe had assured both of them that the small streams on the island were quite safe to drink, but gave them a bottle of pills each that would disinfect any water. Kim had been surprised at the amount of equipment that Sharpe was allowing them to have. He had chuckled.

"It's quite simple Miss Possible. I am giving you a little more equipment than I normally would because I am sure you are quite capable of using what I have given you."

Ron finished putting his equipment in the pockets of his pants and the small bag hanging from his equipment belt.

"Oh that so nice of you. Just what are you going to be hunting us with? A nice high powered rifle I am sure. Just like the one you wanted to use on my little sister."

Sharpe shook his head.

"Oh no Mr. Stoppable. That….that would not be 'cool' as some of the American youngsters like to say. A high powered rifle would put me at too great an advantage. No, I will be using this."

Sharpe reached into a cabinet and pulled out a rifle. They both recognized it from survival training. He was holding an Armalite AR-7 survival rifle. There was a small scope attached above the barrel. Sharpe gestured toward the rifle.

"An AR-7 survival rifle, firing a twenty two caliber long rifle round. I shall be using hollow point rounds so you will not be able to just laugh off being hit by one. I'll have to be within a couple of hundred meters to get a shot at you. Now, I see that you are ready. Will you please join me for dinner? You will be able to get a good meal into you. After that, you can leave at your leisure. Once you leave this building, the time will start. But, you MUST leave before tomorrow morning. If you wish you may spend the night here resting. I will also supply you with maps of the island."

Kim sighed as she realized that time had gotten past her in her thoughts. They had taken Sharpe up on his invitation to dinner and the time to rest that night. They spent most of the evening going over the maps that he had given them. She reached down and shook him on his shoulder.

"Ron, RON! Come on, wake up."

Ron rolled his head over and blinked as he looked up. He grimaced. Kim punched him in the arm.

"Hey, I can't look THAT bad."

Ron smiled as he sat up.

"Nope KP you are as basically beautiful as ever. I was dreaming a wonderful dream of you, a bikini and a deserted beach. Then I woke up to find some wacko nut job has decided to test his hunting skills on us. And I thought Drakken came up with some real crazy things."

Kim grimaced at the thought. Then she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I know. And to let you know, I had a nice little dream too. You, me and deserted beach."

Ron smiled.

"Oh really, and just what else was in this dream."

Kim blushed slightly.

"A girl needs to have some secrets."

She paused for a moment looking around them.

"Well, he has started by now. We need to get moving. We laid down some crazy tracks and trails yesterday. But I have a feeling that he will find us."

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Kim took this signal from him that he knew something and most likely she would not like what he knew.

"What Ron? Now is so not the time to hold back on any secrets."

Ron looked out over the jungle.

"You know that show that comes on the hunting channel that you hate so much."

Kim scowled.

"The one where they show people shooting all those animals? Yeah, I remember. Why?"

Ron bowed his head.

"I was wired after a mission a few weeks ago and could not sleep so I turned on the TV. Browsing the channels I came up on commercial about the new Zombie Mayhem game so I stopped to watch. It was that channel. Well they weren't shooting at anything at the time and they had a special guest on, our so called host. The dude is a legend in the hunting circles. Name the big game he has hunted it. We are talking big leagues here."

Kim reached over to touch his arm.

"How about your mystical monkey power?"

Ron shook his head.

"I don't know. I've tried to access it a couple of times but can't. I don't know if it's because of the big shock we got because of the lighting strike or the drug he gave us. But unless something changes, I won't be able to use it."

Kim sighed and played with her ration pack. They would have to eat soon and get moving. Ron reached out and took her hands in his.

"Kim, we haven't talked about this yet. But if we are going to get out of this…if and when he tracks us down and we fight….we might have to…."

Kim shook her head vigorously.

"NO, I WILL NOT KILL!"

Ron bowed his head.

"Kim…KP…we may not have that choice."

Kim looked him in the eye.

"Ron, could you? If it came to it? Could you?"

Ron finished her sentence.

"Kill? Kim do you even have to ask that question? What happened to Warwonga and Warhawk?"

Kim looked away.

"You were just saving the world. You did what you had to do."

Ron reached out and grabbed her by both sides of her head and made her look at him. He stared into her eyes.

"Kim! I DID'NT DO IT TO SAVE THE WORLD. I DID IT TO SAVE YOUR LIFE."

He lowered his voice.

"Kim, I don't know what you think of why I did it. But when Warhawk lifted you up like a piece of trash and stated that he was going to mount you on a wall as a trophy. I didn't care about the world at that point. I cared about MY world, YOU! That's why I did it. I still have nightmares over it but I would take nightmares the rest of my life as long as you were safe. I still stand by that. If I have the chance and he is after you. I will have no compunction at all to kill him."

Kim lifted her head and stared at him through the bangs of her hair that were hanging down. She lifted her hands and took his.

"Ron, I just don't know what I would do or will do. But….I will ask you to trust me that I'll do what has to be done."

Ron smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"That's all I can ask. Now, let's get something to eat and get our plan moving."

* * *

Sharpe grumbled to himself. He was sure he would be able to track the two of them easily. But he soon found out that his quarry was a lot smarter than he thought. They had double and tripled back. They had split up and retraced the other's tracks. He had seen tape of Kim being able to leap long distances and bounce off trees and rocks. Ron's trail just seemed to disappear at times. Only by looking carefully would he see moss and leaves disturbed in the trees. This was not what he was bargaining for. At times it appeared that they were actually playing with him.

He had stopped to examine a vine he thought that one of them had used to cross a small stream. When he tested the strength of the vine it upended a nest of eggs, a nest of spoiled eggs, a nest of spoiled eggs along with some dung from some of the pigs that lived on the island. The rather odoriferous concoction covered him head to toe. He used some leaves to clean himself off as best he could and continued trying to trail his quarry. Their tracks had come together again and were traveling toward the dead volcano section of the island. But then their trails stopped right in the middle of a clearing. Sharpe stopped and looked around. There was no way that anyone could have found a way out. It was then he saw another vine. Cautiously he approached the vine and noticed where they had caught it at the edge of the clearing, then used the rope to pull it along with them. Getting to the center of the clearing they had swung back to the edge of the clearing and climbed up into the trees. He would have to back track and start working in a circle until he found where they came down out of the trees. He shook his head at their actions. This was turning out better than he had ever thought.

It took longer to find their tracks than he thought it would. Apparently they had climbed down out of two different trees and headed off in opposite directions. He started to follow the boy's tracks as they made a bigger track in the soil. Then he realized something and stooped down to examine the tracks closer. The footprints were not as deep as before. The two had exchanged shoes. Cursing under his breath he backtracked until he could find the girl's or actually the boy's tracks. He followed the tracks until he noticed a broken limb. Apparently the boy had tripped while wearing the girl's shoes and broken the limb. Sharpe walked toward the limb to get a closer look when his leg hit something.

Only reflexes honed by years of hunting saved him from injury as he dove backwards to the ground. He held his rifle in front of him to help ward off any blow. A limb flew by over him smashed the rifle out of his hands and slammed into a tree he had just passed. He lay there looking up at the trees above him for a few moments then looked over at what had passed over him. The limb had several spikes tied to it. If he had not sensed danger when he did he would have been skewered and their lovely little game would be at an end. Rolling over, he noticed the remains of his rifle hanging from one of the spikes. It had not survived being smashed into the tree. The scope was broken and lay on the ground. The receiver and barrel were bent.

Disgusted with himself at nearly being taken by the two he stood up and brushed himself off. Picking up the remains of his rifle he looked around. This was becoming something truly interesting. It appeared that the boy had hidden talents that no one suspected. It appeared unlike his companion he was quite willing to kill. It looked like if the hunter was not careful he could be the prey. This pair had teeth, teeth that would maim or kill you if you discounted them and were not careful enough. Sharpe checked his watch, it was late and it would be safer to head back to the house now. He would need a new rifle and some more information on his prey.

"I don't know if you are within hearing distance. But I congratulate you for a most intriguing first day. I had hope for a challenge and you have given me something beyond what I have ever dreamed. Young man, I take it that you were the one who laid this little surprise. Congratulations, few people know how to set up something like this. Luckily I spent a tour of duty in Vietnam and have experienced a few of these before. I can also tell that the two of you wish to instill a sense of humor into our little game. The nest of eggs and dung was masterful. The first day's hunt goes to you. I need to head back to the house and get a new rifle and have my wounds tended to. Rest well; we will pick up the game tomorrow."

Sharpe turned and headed back toward his home. Two pairs of eyes watched him walk off from under some brush just thirty yards away.

* * *

Kim turned over and looked Ron in the eye.

"You had already set that trap before we talked this morning."

Ron nodded.

"Yep, most likely it would not have killed him but it would have definitely put a hurting on him. Hey, he liked your little trick."

Kim giggled a little.

"I learned that one from the tweebs on a family camping trip. Boy, was I mad, but not as mad as mom and dad. The tweebs lost all internet privileges for week when we got back home and they had to wash all my clothes."

Ron watched as Sharpe disappeared into the jungle.

"Yeah, the tweebs would be a great help right now. Some of their ideas could come in handy right now."

Kim thought of a moment then her eyes brightened, and then she bent over to give him a kiss.

"Now I know one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You have the greatest ideas."

Ron stared back at her for a few seconds.

"Uhhhh….KP….unless you have one of them in your pocket or they have designed some unknown way of teleportation I don't think they will be around to help us."

Kim's eyes glowed.

"Yeah, but you reminded me that they were always experimented with things. Since I had to clean up or pick up the remains of their experiments, I remember most of them. There are a few that just might help us. Now, let's get to that cave you found earlier. The one not on the map."

Ron groaned.

"You mean the one I FELL in."

Kim looked to make sure Sharpe was gone and scuttled back down the ridge they were hiding behind.

"Ron, it's an old lava tube. It's been covered for years and you just were lucky to have stepped in the right place. It will give us a place to hide at least for tonight."

Kim took one step when something whipped up from the ground. Shrieking, she was pulled into the air by a vine around her foot. Ron jumped up and caught her before she swung into a wall of spikes that had risen from under the limb that was lifting her up. He held onto her belt with one hand and a tree with the other. Kim hung there for a moment before she drew her knife from its sheath. Performing a stomach crunch she reached up and cut the vine encircling her ankle. She fell to the ground with a loud thump. Groaning she reached for her ankle. Hissing in pain she examined her foot.

"I don't think it's sprained but it hurts."

Ron knelt down beside her and took a look at it.

"Yeah, it doesn't look too bad. Let's get you to the cave. It appears our host has a few surprises of his own around here."

Kim nodded as she put her arm around his shoulder and gingerly put weight on her ankle.

"I can put some pretty good weight on it, but it's still really tender."

Ron nodded as he turned and picked her up. Before she could protest he looked her in the eye.

"KP, what would you do if we were switched?"

Kim put her head down on his shoulder.

"I would tell you that I was going to give you a piggyback ride so that you could rest your ankle and that I would not take no for an answer."

Ron gave her a look with an upraised eyebrow. Kim sighed and nodded.

"Take off boyfriend. We have plans to make."

* * *

Sharpe had stopped his walk when he heard the girl's scream. It had not been abruptly cut off so either she died before she could scream again or the boy stopped what was going to happen. The only booby-trap that was in the area of the scream was the trip line with the spike bed. It was a personal favorite of his and was shown in delightful color in the Vietnam movie he truly hated, "The Green Beret". One of the title characters was killed in the final moments of that particular movie by the same such trap. He would come directly to this point first thing. If her remains were there or there were signs that the trap had been successful, then he would go after the boy. If somehow the trap had been unsuccessful, then he could only hope that she was injured in some way. It would make the situation all the more interesting. He would have to check the status of some of the other traps on the island and set more if he thought he needed to. He never told them he would have to shoot them, setting a trap and killing or maiming them would just as much hunting as with the rifle. The coming day would be very interesting. Sharpe started to whistle contentedly as he made his way back to his home.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter of "Dangerous Game". This plot bunny has really jumped on me. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story. Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and out


	3. Chapter 3

The Most Dangerous Game

Chapter 3

By Captainkodak1

* * *

Sharpe stared at the empty remains of the booby-trap. The wall of spikes stood there clean and pristine. The trap vine hung limply from the limb above the spike wall. There was not a drop of blood anywhere. NOTHING! He had been sure that he had gotten something. He stood and looked around. They could be very close or on the other side of the island. There was no telling. They HAD been watching him when he spoke out to them and that told him they were very good at what they did. He had even found the spot that they used to spy on him. There had been no traps so far that day, so either they had decided not to set any or something had occurred that forced them to do something else. He bent over and studied the tracks in the soil. A smile crossed his face; it looked like the trap had done some damage.

The ground in front of the area of the trap was disturbed. The grass and small plants had been smashed down. He studied the area looking for signs when he found a tree where the bark was damaged. Someone had grabbed onto the tree very tightly. He stood back and gauged the distance from the tree to the trap and then studied the tracks. A smile crossed his face. This was incredible. The young man was close to the girl when she set the trap off. He was able to grab onto the tree and somehow grab some part of her to keep her from swinging into the spike wall. That had to take incredible reflexes. Sharpe thought as he knelt looking as the crushed foliage. If he was holding onto her it would have been fairly simple for her to reach up and cut the vine around one of her ankles. His quarry was quite good, better than good.

He studied the tracks some more, taking his time. There were two set of tracks to start with but there was something different about the girl's tracks. She was not putting a lot of weight on one of her ankles. Then there were only one set of tracks, the boy's tracks. They were also deeper in the soil than had been before, like he was carrying something. The absence of the girl's tracks spoke volumes to him. The girl was hurt. How badly he could not tell. But, if he was carrying her then she could not walk. That would slow them down. How much was debatable. His research had shown that the boy was a running back in school. He had broken several records the past season. Sharpe had watched some tape of the young man running the final ten yards to score a touchdown with a linebacker hanging on to him. The girl weighed maybe a hundred and ten pounds, he figured the young man could carry that weight for miles and possible even run for short distances. This hunt was getting better and better. The conditioning of these two was incredible. The stories he had seen and heard of were becoming more real to him each minute.

He stood up and studied the direction that the tracks were taking. They were heading for the extinct volcano. There were a number of caves but he knew where each of them was located. He doubted that they would use one of those. They were too smart for that. They could however find one that he didn't know about. There were a number of lava tubes in the area and they would make great hiding places. He walked over to stand in the shade of the trees while he pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he pulled out his binoculars and scanned the jungle canopy and vegetation. Everything seemed to be as normal. He started off following the young man's trail when it made a sharp turn and headed in a different direction. He was now heading for the coast. Maybe the girl was hurt worse than he thought and they were going to try and swim for it. Sharpe increased his speed. Surely they wouldn't try that.

* * *

Kim slipped her shirt and pants back on. They were still a little damp but at least they were not wet, unlike her underwear. The little swim they had taken earlier had been a ruse to hopefully throw Sharpe off their trail, at least for a little while. She had told Ron to change his direction of travel and head for a cove that they had seen on the map. They got in the water and swam across the cove, out to sea and back up the coast to another rocky cove. There, they had been able to climb out of the water without leaving any real trail. The swim had been hard but actually a little refreshing from the heat of the jungle. They had held their clothes over their heads as they swam so at least the majority of their clothes would be dry.

Ron dropped some of the items that they had been working on all night. They risked a small fire in the back of the cave that they were in. There was a natural chimney that pulled the smoke up and away from the entrance to their cave and since Ron had been taking care of some 'business' when he found the cave, they left the remains of the business where it was. It would give a reason for the disturbed leaves and limbs and would cover their tracks. Ron picked up one of the items and looked at it closely.

"Tell me again just what this thing is."

Kim smiled.

"It's an atlatl, a spear thrower."

Ron gave Kim a hard look.

"Are you ready to use this KP? REALLY, really use it?"

Kim picked up the device and one of the spears they had fashioned. The end of the spear had an obsidian point. They had found plenty of shards of obsidian to make work with easily to make several spears. They had taken the core strands from inside some of their rope in order to tie the points to the end of the spears. A short training period had shown that Ron was the best at using atlatl. Kim had seen him throw a steel rod inside of Senor Senior's house to save her from a spinning top of doom, so there was no doubt that he would be able to use the spear thrower the best. She placed the spear into the notch in the thrower and hefted it up.

"Ron, we have faced a lot of traps before. But that last one, if you had been only a few inches further away we would not be having this conversation. He tried to kill me in a very nasty, cruel way. I don't know what I'll do until I see him and I have this in my hand."

She placed the spear and the atatl on the ground and picked up one of the other devices they had made. This one was made of two lengths of rope tied to a cup of cloth, an old fashioned slingshot. Kim had already proven that she was the best at using this little gem. She also quickly found out that when Ron picked one up that no one within range was safe including Ron himself. After several bumps and bruises he decided to let Kim handle the slingshot. Ron gathered up a number of rocks that they had selected for ammo for the slingshot.

"How about the traps I mentioned."

Kim scowled and looked away for a moment.

"Ron, we have talked about this. If I had known that you were planning to put up that first trap I would have stopped you."

She raised her hand to stop his comment.

"I know. He used a trap to try and kill me. But I just don't think doing the same is the thing to do. If we can injure him or disarm him then fine I have no problem but…."

Kim caught the look he was giving her. She bowed her head.

"Okay. Do what you were talking about. We will see what happens. Maybe we change the tempo of this game a little. We also need to think about Wade. You know he'll want a great deal of evidence we are dead. Just our clothes and the chip might not convince him."

Ron smiled.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy. What do you say we put up some kind of signal one that can be seen from say a satellite."

Kim grinned.

"Just my thought."

* * *

Sharpe was frustrated. He had not been able to locate their tracks anywhere along the edge of the cove. They must have taken the chance of swimming up the coast. If they did that then he might as well move inland. There was no way he would be able to find their trail on the rocks where they could have climbed out. He would cut across the area between where he thought they came ashore and the old volcano where he thought they were hiding. It would take a lot of patience and more than a little bit of luck to find their trail. The trail into the water was several hours old. They had been made the previous evening within an hour or two of the girl setting off the trap. That would have given them about an eight to ten hour advantage. But he had some advantages too.

* * *

Wade draped his jacket over the back of his computer chair and pulled down his tie. The visit to the Possible and Stoppable homes was something he would not forget anytime soon. Anne was barely able to talk with him, yet James seemed to the handling the news the best. Tim and Jim had grown up seemingly overnight in the past few days and spent almost all of their time trying to help their mom. But even they were showing the strain. The Stoppables had their hands full trying to handle Hana and try to explain to her that her brother was not coming home in contrast to her steadfast opinion that he was okay and would be home as soon as he finished his "mission". The news media was having a field day with the news.

When they first got the news that Kim and Ron were missing the first thing Wade did was activate Ron's tracking chip. At first he could not get a signal, but considering the thought that the two had been subjected to the lightening strike, he considered that the electronics of the chip might have been temporarily scrambled. However, the advanced electronics would only send a low signal until a self check cleared it to send a full signal. This normally took about six to eight hours.

He started the tracking system again after five hours. At first he got an intermittent signal like that chip was resetting itself constantly. Then about twenty four hours after he tried to track Ron's chip he got a strong signal. He quickly contacted Dr. Director. She, Wade and Will Du flew to the area and started to track the signal. The signal constantly moved over a section of water near to where Kim and Ron had disappeared. Since the clothing had been found had been damaged by sharks Dr. Director ordered him to stay in the cabin of the fishing vessel they were using in their search. Then after a few hours a very somber Dr. Director entered the room where Wade waited. He knew they had found the chip as he had tracked it right onto the ship. He heart sank when Dr. Director handed him a plastic bag containing the chip. He noticed that it was covered in blood. She took a seat and put her head into her hands. The door to the cabin opened again and Du walked into the room. He handed Wade a few damp pieces of cloth.

"Mr. Load, we have already confirmed that the chip you are holding is the chip that had been placed in Mr. Stoppable. Could you confirm that these pieces of cloth belonged to Mr. Stoppable or Miss Possible?"

Wade took the pieces of cloth in his hands and looked closely at them. One piece was similar in color and texture to a dress that Wade knew Kim took on the trip. It was also the only dress missing from their cabin aboard the ship. Another piece of cloth was similar to a sport coat that Ron had taken on the trip. It too was missing from their cabin. He ran a check on the cloth and the results were positive. Another piece of evidence was even more telling. He tested both pieces of cloth for human blood and it came back positive, further testing told him that the blood types matched that of Kim and Ron. He looked up at Du and was surprised to see an intense rage on the man's face.

"Where did you get the chip and the cloth?"

Du gritted his teeth.

"We were able to retrieve the items from….from the stomach of a large shark; one of many that are swimming in the area."

Du swallowed and looked down at Wade.

"Mr. Load, I am sure you are aware that Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable and I were never able to …. completely cooperate on a number of missions. I know that I have made a number of 'remarks' about both of them. I wish to apologies to you in person for those comments. They were fine agents and well on the way to becoming better. They did not deserve….this."

Du saluted Wade and executed a perfect about face and marched out of the room. Before leaving, he stopped next to Dr. Director. He stared forward as he spoke.

"Dr. Director, we will dispose of the shark after completing further testing. The biologist on board has assured me that no 'remains' were within the shark, only the items. Excuse me as I need to finish up on deck."

He marched out the door and closed it behind him.

Wade shook his head to clear it of that memory. He walked over and sat down at this computer. Something was eating at him. Maybe it was just a hopeless wish and denial, but he was not ready to give up yet. Maybe the way Hana was acting gave him a little bit of hope. Until he had complete credible evidence that his two friends were really dead he was going to give up looking. He sat down at his computer and began to type. There were others ways to search than just scanning for the chips.

* * *

Sharpe made his way up the side of the old volcano. He had found their track coming from the rocky beach then lost them again the rock garden on one side of the volcano. He thought they might be in the area that had a lot of vegetation along with some caves. He put the rifle up to his shoulder and started to scan the area below where he was standing. There was nothing that he could see, no movement, no evidence that they were there. But all his instincts told him they were down there.

He lowered the rifle and scanned the area with his eyes trying to get the lay of the land in his mind along with his memory of all the maps. There were a lot of places where they could be hiding but he would not be getting any closer if he didn't move out. He made his way down the side of the volcano in the direction his thought their tracks were taking them. He slowly snaked his way down into an area of trees and bushes. Then his nose caught the scent of smoke where there should not be any smoke. He carefully moved upwind trying to locate the source of the smoke. Soon he came up on an old vent buried beneath some brush. A thin stream of smoke was still coming out of the hole. Sharpe stood and looked down the side of the mountain. He could not tell where the vent started or if it was even part of the cave where they could be.

Putting his rifle down and pulling a collapsible shovel from his pack he began to dig and cover the vent. Just before completely covering the vent, he reached back into his pack and pulled out a smoke grenade. Normally he would use one to signal his crews with but now he had another use for it. He pulled the pin from the grenade and dropped it down the hole. He quickly finished covering the hole and put the shovel back into his pack. Picking up his rifle, he took a position overlooking the down slope of the volcano and waited. He started to scan the area of thickest vegetation with his scope. Nothing. Then he started to see smoke coming from a patch of underbrush covered by overhanging trees. He carefully waited for any movement but didn't see any.

Cautiously, he made his way down the brushy area. The smoke was coming out from beneath a pile of leaves. Gingerly he used his machete to probe in the area. He found thinly woven mat of leaves and plant fronds covered in leaves and dirt. Under the mat was a hole big enough for someone to squeeze through. Sharpe took out a flashlight and pointed in down the smoky hole. There was no doubt that they had been using this as a hiding place. He could see the remains of some food wrappers. Standing up he started to look for tracks again. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. They were headed around the volcano. This struck him as interesting. The area they were headed was remote but open. Why would they head…..?

He caught his breath. They had to know that some of the media just might still be in the area and the open area would be a great place to signal for help. He started run back up the mountain. There was a narrow pass along one of the ridges on this side of the old volcano. If he took that pass he just might be able to catch them off guard.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Kim looked around. They were putting the finishing touches on a ground signal to Wade. A very simple but large 'KP' lay on the ground dug into the sand that was prevalent in this area. They had lined the bottom of the letters with grass to produce some contrast with the dark soil. If Wade was doing what they hoped he was doing then they might be in luck. Kim finished up her part. She had been making one sign while Ron had gone off to build another one further up the slope. He also had snuck off for awhile. She had an idea of what he was doing but was not going to say anything.

Putting down the piece of bamboo she had fashioned into a crude shovel. She pulled her canteen out and started to take a long drink. Just about that time, Ron stepped out of the jungle. Apparently he had put their stuff down somewhere because his hands were free.

"Hiya KP. I got everything set."

He walked past her to take a look at her work. Pulling his canteen out, he joined her in taking a drink. Just as Kim put her canteen back in it's holder she looked up at Ron. Her eyes caught the twinkling of a reflection of light higher up on the mountain.

* * *

Sharpe settled down under the bush and gazed down the slope. It was just as he feared. The girl was busily digging a signal into the sandy soil. There was no doubt if any surveillance craft passed overhead that the signal would be seen, and that would cause questions that he was not ready to answer. He sighted through the scope and followed her through the sight. Placing the crosshairs on her forehead he waited for the proper moment. She was drinking from her canteen after wiping some sweat away. She was a very beautiful girl, very dangerous but still a very beautiful one. It would be a shame to mark up the exquisite face with a bullet hole. Just as she finished drinking the young man stepped out of the jungle out into the open. He said something to her and started to take a drink from his canteen. Sharpe settled the crosshairs on the young man's temple; with just a touch of the trigger he would have the first of his quarry. A smile crossed his face as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kim dove to the ground pulling Ron with here. The whip crack of the bullet was clear as it passed where his head had been a split second before. Instincts bred from dodging Shego's plasma blasts took over as they both rolled into the jungle. Several more bullets snapped by them as a steady 'crack, crack' sounded from above them. One bullet creased Kim's arm while another embedded itself in her left thigh. She screamed in pain as she scrambled into the jungle. Ron grunted as he rolled across the ground and into the underbrush with her. He quickly rolled her over and took a look at her leg.

"We're lucky. He only caught a little part of you. The bullet passed clean through before it could expand a lot."

Kim gritted her teeth.

"Horray for your team it still hurts like…."

She screamed as he wrapped strip of cloth torn from his shirt around it and tied it tight. He stood and held out his hand to her.

"Can you walk?"

Another volley of bullets cut their way through the foliage. Kim grabbed some of their stuff and tossed the rest to him.

"Grab your stuff and I'll show you how to RUN!"

She grabbed his hand and they started to run deeper into the jungle.

* * *

Sharpe let loose a stream of expletives that would have wilted the plants around him if they could have understood him. He had never missed a stationary target at this range in his life. It had been perfect. One second the boy's head filled the sight, a split second later he was rolling away from the line of fire. Sharpe tried to regain them in his sight but they seem to know when he had a bead on them and would dodge away. He fired as fast as he could pull the trigger aiming indiscriminately into the area where they had disappeared. Then, he waited. There were no sounds for a few minutes and no moment in the area where they had disappeared. He had no illusions that he had finished the hunt. It would have been a miracle for him to have made a kill.

He got up from his firing spot and pulled the long clip from his rifle. He had shown them the rifle he would use but didn't give them a close look. He had modified his rifles so them would fire a twenty magnum round and the clips he used could hold upwards of fifty rounds. He looked at the clip and thought for a second; with a curse he pulled open his bag. In his rush to get on the hunt he had grabbed the wrong ammo clip. Instead of hollow point rounds he had used regular bullets.

He stared in disgust at the bag. It was too late to worry about that now, he would not make the same mistake again. He made sure that the clip he inserted into the weapon had the hollow points he wanted. He jogged down to where they disappeared. Now was not the time to take it carefully. Running to the spot where they disappeared, he quickly noted the blood on the ground and the blood trail moving off into the jungle. He had hit one of them maybe both of them. He fumed for a moment; if he had been using the right round he might have done more damage.

Sighing he looked into the jungle. Now was the time to go after them while they were close but he could not take the chance of their signal being seen. He ran out into the opening and used his feet to destroy the work the girl had been doing. He could not take care of it all but at least the average person would not be able to recognize what they were looking at. Only someone who knew what had been written in the sand would be able to assume what had been there. Now, he could get after his quarry.

* * *

Kim gritted her teeth in pain as she continued at a jog. They had to put some distance between them and Sharpe. She was making several turns and back tracking some to try and throw him off. Now, they were moving on with their plan. It was not working exactly the way they wanted but it could still work. It all depended on him coming directly after them. Ron jogged along at her side helping her when he could. He was breathing harder than normal and slowing down. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Got to stop for awhile."

Kim nodded.

"Going to suggest the same."

Both of them collapsed to the ground. Ron crawled over and checked the bandage on her leg. It was soaked in blood.

"KP, you're bleeding pretty bad."

Kim laid back.

"Maybe it's not too bad. We have to do …..we will go with your plan."

Ron nodded.

"Okay KP, but are you all in?"

Kim nodded.

* * *

Sharpe followed the trail of blood drops. They were moving quickly and in a random matter. It was difficult to figure out what they were doing. As he moved down one of the trails in the area he noticed something lying in the trail. It was a torn piece of shirt covered in blood. He had hit one of them pretty good. With the amount of blood he had seen one of them was in serious trouble. The tracks showed they had hesitated for a moment then moved on like the bandage had come off and they hesitated about going back to get it. He kept moving forward, they must be close.

He stopped for a moment. Something was in the bushes just off the trail to his right. A normal person might not have seen it but with all his years of hunting he could see it clearly. He raised his rifle to sight in of the object when something whipped out of the jungle and hit his leg. Searing pain raced through his leg. He looked down and was astonished to see a short spear jutting out of his leg. He spun around behind at tree putting it between him and the direction the spear had come. Reaching down, he pulled the short spear out of his leg. The obsidian point gleamed red with his blood. He realized he was lucky that the point had not hit a vein. He was about to look around the tree when something else whistled out of the jungle. His arm writhed as another spear cut a slash into it. He spun around and fired a volley into the jungle as he dove into a sheltered spot. His dive did'nt quite make it as his leg didn't have the strength.

As he hit the ground he realized how lucky he was. There was a bed of spikes under the leaves right where he had planned to land. They had turned the tables on him and were ready for him. He crawled back to the tree and huddled down under. It was becoming debatable who was hunting who now. For the first time in a long time he was scared. Some of his past quarries had turned on him before, one memorable lion had stalked him but never had he been the hunted. He was beginning to realize that his quarry was a lot more dangerous than he anticipated. That had to be a way to turn the tables back in is favor. He reached into his pack and pulled out something that he thought would work. All he had to do is know the area his quarry was in.

Standing up he fired a volley in the direction of the first attack. He put his back to his second assailant with the tree between him and the second attack. He would face the first attacker. He scanned the jungle with his eyes. Then he saw the young man use something and snap his arm toward him. Sharpe grunted at the spear struck him in the chest. He pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it right in the area where he was the young man go. An ear splitting explosion thundered as the grenade exploded. A female scream followed quickly.

He staggered up from throwing the grenade and spun to face the girl as he raised his rifle to his shoulder. She was standing in the clear about fifty yards away spinning something over her head. He figured it was another weapon as he looked through the scope. It only took a second or two to find her. As he centered the sight on her chest he could see her flick her arm. Just as he started to pull the trigger his face exploded in pain as something struck the scope and rammed it into his face. The same object struck his forehead and caused his world swirl as he fell backwards. In the back of his mind he realized that he had pulled the trigger several times. He saw the girl flinch and spin down out of sight.

* * *

Kim rolled over and placed her hand over the holes in her stomach. He had hit her three times right across her the flat of her stomach. One had really down some damage as she could not feel her legs. She started to drag herself where she had seen Ron fall when the grenade go off. A quick glance in the direction of Sharpe showed that he lay on the ground not moving Ron's spear sticking up in the air. Kim continued to crawl through the brush until she saw Ron's legs as he lay at the base of a tree. As she got closer she could see him breathing slowly. To her horror she noticed one of the spears they had made was stuck in this stomach. It must have gotten caught in the explosion.

She made her way as fast as she could to where he lay and pulled herself up to sit against the tree. She pulled him up into her lap and reached for the spear. His hands moved and clasped over hers.

"RON!"

Gazing down she looked into those wonderful brown eyes that so captivated her. Blood dribbled from the side of his mouth. He grunted as he grasped the spear and pulled it from his body. Kim tried to maintain pressure on the wound but blood seeped through her fingers. That was when she noticed more blood. He had two more holes in his stomach and chest. Bullet holes. Ron had been hit back at the clearing and he had been bleeding out all this time.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me. We could have done something."

Ron looked up at her.

"Done something KP. He hit me in one lung and the gut. Only a major trauma center could do anything for me."

He held the spear up in front of his eyes and laughed. She looked down to see what he was laughing about. He pointed to a point on the spear where the blood smear from his body ended. His voice gurgled as he spoke.

"Looks like I have a problem. I seem to be a couple of quarts low."

Kim scowled at her as she struggled to breathe.

"Ron…that is a horrible joke."

Ron closed his eyes and nestled his head into her lap.

"Sorry KP. I am just so tired."

She caressed his face.

"It's okay. It's a horrible joke but funny in its own way….. I love you."

A big grin spread across his face as the stared up at her.

"Love you too Kim."

She bent over to kiss him. They held the kiss for several moments and when she pulled back she knew that he was gone. She gently closed his eyes with her hand and gave him a slight kiss on his forehead. A snap of a twig caused her to look up. Sharpe was approaching the two of them holding his rifle, the scope hanging in pieces from the mount. One hand held a bandage over the hole in his chest, the hole in his leg was bandaged. There was also a large bruise on his forehead. He walked up to her and stared down at her.

"You two were very good, but not good enough. I win."

She smiled up at him.

"Maybe, maybe not."

She flicked her arm out and drove her knife into his leg at the crotch. He gasped and fell to his knees. Slapping her weak attempts to fight to the side he threw a punch that snapped her head to the left. Reaching out with his left hand, he forced her head back against the tree, placed the barrel of his rifle against her forehead and pulled the trigger.

The muffled shot rang out over the jungle.

* * *

The story continues.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain


	4. Chapter 4

The Most Dangerous Game

Chapter 4

* * *

Sharpe limped into the trophy room in his home with the doctor right behind him.

"Mr. Sharpe, you must lay down. Your injuries are quite serious. If we had not been tracking you and knew exactly where you were when you pressed the emergency button we would not be having this conversation. The young lady's thrust barely missed the artery in your leg. If the blade had gone just a fraction of an inch to the left….."

The doctor paused for a moment as Sharpe held onto a chair for a moment.

Sharpe snarled back at him.

"IF she had gone a little bit to the right she would have changed my voice permanently."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanted everything to be as real as possible so you hired those two men to help you set it up. Consider yourself lucky; think of those two young people."

Sharpe waved him off.

"Later doctor, after my trophies are ready I will call you if I need you. Until then leave me alone."

The doctor caught the tone of Sharpe's voice and knew if he pressed his case he just might end up running through the jungle. He turned and left the room as Sharpe hobbled to his chair that had been set up in the trophy room. One of his men stepped into the room and stood beside a curtain that now covered the center of the trophy area. Sharpe winced at the pain of his wounds. The girl had come very close to turning him from a nice baritone to a good soprano. But she had paid the price as the boy had. He looked up at his man.

"Is everything completed?"

The man nodded.

"Yes sir, we were able to obtain a set of their mission clothes. I think you will be pleased."

The man turned and pulled the curtain back. The center of the trophy area had been redone. A large wooden dais with an enclove dominated the center. Mounted on the dais were the boy and the girl. They were in fighting poses with fierce expressions on their faces. Along the wall behind them were of some of the weapons they had fashioned.

Sharpe sighed and settled himself into his chair. They were magnificent. The girl's complexion was flawless and her hair was perfectly modeled over her shoulder and even their clothes matched everything he could ever remember about them.

"Magnificent!" He muttered.

The man flipped a switch and special lighting came on to focus on the two figures mounted in immortality to the vanity of the man sitting in front of them. Sharpe sat for a few moments marveling at his trophies. He was still the greatest hunter. He had been triumphant in hunting the most dangerous of the most dangerous game.

"Now it will be time to invite others to try my little game. It will be by invitation only and cost very much. But I have a feeling that I will be able to sell the chances very dearly. Of course the participants will have to be willing to pay the price, so to speak, just in case. I nearly paid that same price."

He spun his chair around to view the other figures standing in the room. A short man was working with some controls.

"Ahhhhhh, Dr. Finn. I must say that your creations were quite capable."

Dr. Finn put a control box down.

"Thank you Mr. Sharpe, with your help I have been able to take my robotics several leaps ahead and actually build near replicas of who ever I wished. Then with the technology that you were able to steal from Dr. Drakken, I was able to use some of his synthodrone technology."

Sharpe nodded.

"Yes Dr. Finn, but the real genius of the operation was the improvements of Dr. Nevious' technology. What do you think Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable?"

Sharpe and Dr. Finn looked along the back wall of the room where Kim and Ron stood rigid. Dr. Finn pressed a button and the two figures started to move. Kim snarled.

"Do you think you will be able to get away with this…?"

Dr. Finn pressed another control and the two figures froze again. Sharpe stood up and limped over to the two figures of Kim and Ron.

"Your figures move and act just like the real things. They even have the same athletic and physical prowess."

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"A simple matter of just studying the subjects. The unique thing the entire system is as the unit's receive injuries, they act as an actual human body would. The pain and use of the body is transferred back to the host."

Sharpe waved his hand. The other man in the room walked over pushing a wheelchair. He helped Sharpe get up and climb into it. Sharpe settled into the chair.

"Now Jason, let us go visit the true characters of this little show."

* * *

Wade had immersed himself in his work deeper than he ever had before. He had not taken time for a slurpster in over three hours. But nothing would keep him from doing what he needed to do and that was finding Kim and Ron. If he found their bodies then so be it. But there were something nagging in his mind, mainly the fact that Hana steadfastly insisted that Ron was on a mission and would be home. Wade knew that there was something special between Ron and Hana. It was almost like they had some kind of special connection beyond being brother and sister.

Wade had hacked a couple of satellites over the area and was trying to do a visual scan but the clouds had hampered his search. The clouds were gone now and he was checking all the scans of the area. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but he knew he would know it when he saw it. Just then his phone rang. In the past he would let it ring and let the voice mail take it but he saw who was calling. It was Monique, while he didn't have the crush on her like before and he still kept his distance, he still considered her a good friend and she was Kim's best friend. He pressed the switch to answer the phone.

"Hi Monique, you okay?"

Monique's sorrowful voice came over the phone line.

"No boy, I am not okay. Not at all. Everyone is saying my girl and my boy are dead and I need to accept that. But I just can't. I just can't believe something like that could happen to them."

Wade sighed.

"I know what you mean."

Wade could almost her Monique smile as she spoke.

"I hear you are working some extra hours. You aren't giving up are you?"

Wade stopped typing and rubbed his eyes.

"No, at least not yet. How are things out there in the world?"

Monique groaned.

"It's crazy. They are setting up a memorial service on Friday. Coco is closing all Club Banana stores in Kim's honor. Of course he is not above making a buck off of them. He is running specials on their mission clothes. We already have piles of orders. We even got some super rush order from some dude from some island. He just had to have a full set of their outfits in their sizes. We had to set up a special flight to carry it out there. Some Sharpe dude owns the island over there near where Kim and Ron disappeared. That's really weird."

Wade sat up quickly. He remembered the name, Alan Sharpe. He owned an island in the area and happened to be the one that reported finding the torn clothing. Wade started to hack back into the nearest satellite to scan the island.

"Monique, how did they make the order?"

She ruffled some papers on the desk in the store.

"They tried to make an order on the website but we could not guarantee delivery fast enough so some guy called the store. He was willing to pay whatever it cost to get it there fast."

Wade continued typing.

"Monique, I am hacking the store system. I'm not going to cause any trouble. I just want to find that guys ISP."

The tone of Monique's voice changed.

"You know something don't you boy. Tell me NOW!"

Wade's fingers shook and he found the info he wanted.

"Listen, something tells me that the two of them are okay. Now, this guy makes a strange order and he just happens to be the one who supposedly found the remains of their clothes. Listen, try and find out as much as you can about them. Call them to make sure they got the package, try and keep them on the phone as long as possible."

Wade found a scan of the island and started a program that would look the island over for anything that might show Kim and Ron were there. The program had not run long when it sent Wade a message. Wade zoomed in on the area and let out a whoop. He listened as Monique started talking with someone on the island. He found the ISP and ran a trace, it matched the phone trace. He sat back flexing his fingers. It was time to REALLY get to work.

* * *

Sharpe sat in the wheelchair as his man pushed him down the hall to the elevator. Rolling to the back of the elevator cab he waited until his man pressed the button for the next floor. As the doors shut he glanced over to his man.

"How are our subjects doing?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll let the doctor tell you. He can explain better than I can."

The doors opened in front of a heavy steel door. Sharpe rolled up to a datapad beside the door and punched in a code. The door hissed as it slid back into the wall. Jason wheeled Sharpe into the room. Before him were two large chairs with two figures strapped to them. Heavy visors lay across their eyes. Only by looking closely could Sharpe tell that they were still breathing.

"How are Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable?"

Dr. Nevius turned to face Sharpe.

"For now they are resting. I have them in another reality at the moment, sort of a holding space in the form of a hospital room. Their minds need time to recover, as well as their bodies. Much like you, they are experiencing actual pain similar to the wounds that they received. However, they wounds were much more severe and they have suffered some rather severe mental trauma. I believe that they should be allowed to regain consciousness outside of the game and let them recover."

Sharpe shook his head and gestured to the two of them.

"I don't know. Just how long can you keep them like this?"

Nevius thought for a moment.

"We can keep them hydrated with no problem. However, actual nourishment would be a problem. Besides, you can't keep them here forever."

Sharpe sat in thought.

"I KNOW THAT! But the world thinks they are dead so they have to stay dead. There is no way they can ever leave here alive.

Nevius shook his head.

"I will not be party to murder."

Sharpe thought for a moment.

"It could still work. There are only about two or three people I would trust to join in my little game here, the same ones who have played before. After that we can just dispose of them or do a real hunt."

Nevius stood up.

"Mr. Sharpe I will NOT be a party to this any more. You said that they had agreed to this but I found out mid-way through what you were doing. Those two young people went through hell and…"

Sharpe turned to Dr. Nevius and silenced him with a stare.

"Doctor, how long has it been since you have had a walk in woods?"

Nevius swallowed and went back to his work. Sharpe sat back in his chair for a moment then motioned for his man to take him back to the main section of the house. Nevius turned to check on the two young people held immobile in the chairs. He never noticed the activity lights of network router start to rapidly blink.

* * *

Kim curled up on the bed she was supposedly lying in. They had lost and that nutcase had killed them or had he? She really didn't know if she was really dead or alive but she remembered the pain she felt as Ron died in her arms. She remembered the pain of the barrel of the rifle being pressed into her forehead, and she remembered the sound of the gunshot.

At that point she found herself here. It seemed so real. If she was alive, then maybe just maybe Ron was too. It was just like the time they were in that Everlot game. But this was just too real. She really felt the pain of the bullets. Whimpering she lay down on her bed. All she could do was wait.

"KIM?"

Kim snapped her eyes open to see Wade standing in front of her. The sheer joy of seeing her was on his face.

"KIM…I can't believe it…you are alive."

Kim jumped out of bed and dove to hug Wade but ended up on the floor as she passed right through him.

"Ouch!"

Kim rubbed her nose as she sat up on the floor. Wade shimmered in front of her.

"Sorry about that Kim. I'm really not here, but there is someone else I can bring in."

The far wall disappeared to reveal Ron standing there.

"KP!"

"RON!"

They both launched themselves at each other and enveloped the other in a fierce hug. Wade waited at the pair shared a few kisses and low whispers. Both of them turned to Wade. Ron put his arm around Kim.

"Now what?"

Wade smiled as the room started to vanish.

"How about some payback?"

Kim cracked her knuckles and Ron moved into a fighting pose.

"Time to go monkey."

* * *

Sharpe was sitting in front of his trophies with a phone stuck to his ear.

"Caleb, oh yes I have the new system running and I have two subjects that I think will give you a good game…..no, no…. they are not just your common sailor or any other who just washed up on my shore. Have you been watching the news lately? Yes, I understand you are watching their funeral right now. What would you say if I would tell you that their demise is a little early? What am I talking about? How would you like to be the one to hunt them down? No, I have not been drinking and I am quite serious. I…"

Sharpe was startled when he felt the entire house shake as if something had lifted it and then dropped it a couple of inches.

"Uhhh.. Caleb…let me get back to you."

The phone on the table started to ring. Sharpe rolled himself over to it and picked up it.

"Yes, what is it."

He went rigid at the voice.

"Mr. Sharpe, this is Dr. Nevius, we have a problem. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have been able to release themselves."

Sharpe screamed into the phone.

"That was not supposed to happen! Just…"

The phone at the other end rumbled like someone had snatched the phone from Dr. Nevius. What came next made Sharpe feel like ice was forming on his back. It was a female voice, the girl's voice.

"Hello Mr. Sharpe. This is Kim. The game is not quite over; it's time for the second part. You are about to play a new part in "The Most Dangerous Game" when you mess with Team Possible."

The phone rumbled again as someone else took the phone. Sharpe thought the young man had something to say to him when there was a loud crackling over the speaker and the phone went dead. Sharpe had heard the sound before when a friend had dropped his phone and accidentally run over it. Someone had just crushed the phone in the lab. Sharpe started to smile. They were in the lab. That was a solid six inch thick steel door. Nothing short of artillery round could get through. The house shook again from another loud explosion. Jason ran into the room.

"Mr. Sharpe. They are free they got out!"

Sharpe looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"Out, they are in the lab, how can they get through the door?"

Jason's complexion was white.

"Door, what door? It's not there anymore."

There were sounds of fighting on the floor below. Sharpe screamed at him.

"What do you mean it's not there any more, it weighs a thousand pounds or more?"

Jason shrugged as he walked over to a gun cabinet and remove an assault rifle. Reaching into the bottom of the cabinet he pulled several magazines out, placed one in the weapon and stuffed the rest in pouch on his belt.

"Well tell that to the young man. He tore it out of the wall and threw it down the hall."

Sharpe blanched.

"That's impossible."

Another voice came from the door Jason had just come in. The voice made the pain in his groin multiplied greatly. He unconsciously pressed his legs together as his mouth went dry.

"No, that's Kim Possible."

Sharpe and Jason turned to see the girl standing in the door with her arms crossed. The boy…well the boy was there but he was like something Sharpe had never seen. He was surrounded by a blue aura as his eye glowed blue. He also floated off the ground.

Jason spun, leveled the assault rifle and pulled the trigger. The two teens disappeared in a cloud of drywall dust and wood chips. When the magazine was empty, Jason and Sharpe stood staring at the empty space where they had been standing. Jason ejected the empty magazine and put another in the rifle as he charged out the door. Sharpe rolled over to the cabinet and pulled out a submachine pistol. He put on magazine in and charged the weapon. Putting several magazines in his pockets he rolled himself out of the door as he yelled orders.

* * *

Sharpe limped into the trophy room. The sunlight flickered as it filtered through the smoke outside the window to the room. He flopped down into his seat and closed his eyes. His entire compound was destroyed. Those two demons of destruction had laid waste to anything and everything in front of them. The girl went through his best men like there were kindergartners and not highly paid guards. The boy was the true terror. Sometimes he would be glowing blue sometimes not. Sharpe personally launched a LAW rocket at him only to watch him catch it out of the air and snap it in half with his bare hands. They had disappeared into the jungle after nearly destroying everything. How he would cover up this he didn't know. Maybe he could tell everyone that the two went insane after they were found alive in the jungle. It had to work.

One thing he had to get rid of was his treasure, the monument to his greatness. He would move his special trophy to the room that only he and Jason knew about. There was time. Now he wanted to be sure his trophy had survived the day. He turned the chair around and said a small prayer when he pressed the lighting switch. The lights came on and illuminated his trophy. He smiled and settled back into his chair. They were unharmed. He would get Jason to move them in the next few hours. Now he needed to get to work covering all this up. He turned his chair around and wondered where the two had disappeared to. The muscles of his stomach curdled when a voice came to his ears.

"Now that we are alone, we can finish our little game."

He turned around to see a pair of gleaming green eyes and a pair of gleaming brown eyes coming toward him.

"Yes, you are going to learn the most dangerous game is screwing with Team Possible."

* * *

Jason searched with two of the other men trying to find the two young people. Not that he really wanted to find them. He had seen the two of them do too many things that normal people can't do. One of men yelled out and Jason jogged over to where the man was pointing into some of the bushes near the compound. Jason looked into the bushed to see the dummies of the two young people that had been mounted in the trophy room. Jason thought for a moment. He had just left the main house and the trophy room. The two figures were still there. If the dummies were here then who or what was in the trophy room? At that moment loud scream reverberated from the main house. Jason could tell it was from Sharpe. He yelled for the other to follow him as he ran for the main house. When he looked back the other men were running in the other direction.

Kim snuggled down into Ron's arms in the Global Justice hoverjet. GJ forces raided the island within a few hours of Wade setting them free. The news channels from around the world could only be described as going completely insane. The full story was starting to hit the airwaves fueled by clips of the action that Wade had found in the archives. Dr. Nevius and Dr. Finn were in special custody along with all of their equipment. Dr. Director had instructed the crew of the hoverjet that the two young people would have priority clearance for anything they wanted or needed, the first being direct lines to talk to their parents. There had been tears of joy aplenty during those calls.

Now, they were cuddled together in one of the acceleration lounges on the hovercraft. They would be back in Middleton within a few hours. Right now they simply held on to each other. No words needed to be said. They would deal with the situation as they always had and always would. Together, forever.

* * *

So ends my story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey Home

Dangerous Game  
Chapter 5  
The Journey Home

* * *

Kim snuggled down into Ron's arms in the Global Justice hoverjet. GJ forces raided the island within a few hours of Wade setting them free. The news channels from around the world could only be described as going completely insane. The full story was starting to hit the airwaves fueled by clips of the action that Wade had found in the archives. Dr. Nevius and Dr. Finn were in special custody along with all of their equipment. Dr. Director had instructed the crew of the hoverjet that the two young people would have priority clearance for anything they wanted or needed, the first being direct lines to talk to their parents. There had been tears of joy aplenty during those calls.

Now, they were cuddled together in one of the acceleration lounges on the hovercraft. They would be back in Middleton within a few hours. Right now they simply held on to each other. No words needed to be said. They would deal with the situation as they always had and always would. Together, forever.

* * *

Anne Possible stepped across the kitchen to get a dish cloth. Tim had gotten a smudge on his suit and she wanted to get a wet cloth to clean it off. They would be leaving soon for the Memorial Service, not a funeral; you had to have a body for a funeral service. As she reached for the cloth hanging on the edge of the sink, she noticed the multicolored shadow reflected on the bottom of the sink. Looking up she noticed that the shadow was coming from a sun catcher that Kim had made for her for Mother's Day when she was in the fifth grade. A sob came from her mouth as she reached up to touch the multicolor object hanging in the sunshine streaming through the window. As she caressed the sun catcher, two hands settled on her shoulders.

"You okay?"

Anne turned to face her husband. That face that she loved so much had aged years over the past few days. The smile was gone and a certain amount of life seemed to be missing from his eyes. Wrinkles seemed to have appeared over the past days and dark circles colored the skin under his eyes. She fought back a sob as she settled into his arms. His arms came down around her slender frame and held her close. She felt the slight stubble of his face bury itself along her neck and the slight dampness that was on his face. A sob broke from her lips.

"I just can't believe she is gone. After all they went through, after all the dangers they faced, THIS had to happen. THEY WERE ON VACATION! The first real one they ever had since they got together. Then they had to…they had to get…"

James hugged her tighter as he fought to keep his own composure. The past few days had been very difficult. First the news came that they were missing. Then the horrible truth of their fates was known. The media had gone ballistic over the story. The two heroes of Team Possible passing from life while on vacation. The Middleton Police and the Army had to set up a cordon around the neighborhood and their phone had been taken over by Global Justice. Only those with a special code would be able to get through to the house. The Stoppables had moved in with them over the past few days. It made it easier for the Security Forces to look after them and the twins were a great help looking after Hana.

The twins and Hana were some of the reasons they parents were able to keep their sanity. It is always said that a parent should never have to bury a child. They would never have that privilege. The two of them didn't have anything to bury except some scraps of cloth.

Dean and Jean entered the room and joined in the hug. James and Anne loosened their grip to include the other parents of the lost pair. The four parents stood for a moment as they held on to each other. James cleared his throat for a moment and raised his head.

"Kim, Ron. We miss you so, so much. We are trying to come the realization that you will not be coming back this time. We take comfort that you were together in those last moments. We know that you would have fought to your last breath to protect each other. Ron, son, I know that you would have given everything to protect my Kimmiecub even if it meant losing your own life. I always meant to tell you how much it meant to me that you were always at Kimmie's side."

He stopped for a moment as his voice started to quiver. Dean started to speak.

"Kimberly, Ronald. We do miss you. Hana misses her brother. Right now she is having trouble understanding that you will not be coming home. She still insists that both of you will be coming home. We hope that someday she will understand. Ronald, your mother and I never really sat down and told you how proud we were of you and what you have done. We hoped that you might have a more sedate life but that was not in the works for you. Kimberly, Jean and I consider you our other daughter. You choose by yourself to remain Ronald's friend even when no one else would. You gave him a chance at love, though I think that it was mutual between the two of you. We…"

The phone that hung on the wall began to ring. The parents stood still ignoring the ring until Anne broke from the group, wiped her face and answered the phone.

"Hello."

James stood watching as his wife blanched and fainted to the floor. He and Dean were able to partially catch her before she hit the floor. James checked on her as her eyes opened.

"IT'S KIMMIE!"

James snatched the phone. His heart nearly jumped to his chest as he answered.

"JUST WHO IS THIS? THIS IS A HORRIBLE JOKE! WHEN I…"

A voice came over the phone that he thought he would never hear again.

"Daddy, it's me! KIM! We are okay!"

James looked at the phone for a moment and placed it back to his ear. His voice cracked as his heart soared for hope beyond hope.

"Kimmiecub?"

The big screen TV in the living room came on in communication mode. Hana squealed when she saw the picture. There was Kim and Ron plain as day on the screen. The parents ran into the living to stand in front of the set all firing off questions rapid fire while Kim and Ron answered them just as fast. If anyone had been watching it would have sounded like a mass of incoherent noise. But to the four parents and two young people it was the most elegant music in the world. Tears flowed from male and female eyes together. Rufus lay passed out on a chair cushion. After a few minutes everybody was able to slow down and take an easy breath. Through it all Hana had sat quietly in front of the set and smiled.

"Brother and KimKim coming home."

* * *

Monique, Felix, Tara and Zita were all sitting on the first row behind the empty pews where the family would be sitting. The Upperton Cathedral was packed with dignitaries and other from around the world. Flags from around the world lined the interior and Global Justice troopers in full dress uniform lined the outside rows. In the front of the pulpit lay sets of Kim and Ron's mission clothes complete with backpacks and boots.

Monique checked her watch. The family should be coming in at any moment. It was nearly time for the service to start. That was when she noticed the President enter the room and approach the pulpit. He composed himself for a moment before he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have to postpone this service for a few moments. The families of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have not yet arrived. The reason they have not arrived is the same reason we will be delaying the service. You don't have a Memorial Service for people who are alive."

There were numerous gasps, screams, yells and general pandemonium within the room as the President raised his hand for calm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please. We have just been informed the Kim and Ron contacted their parents by secure link. I have been briefed on a small part of their story and I must say it is just as incredible as the lives of these two young people. For the moment, I hope that you will join me as I call for a day of celebration in honor of these two heroes."

Monique's hands had covered her face when the President had made the announcement. When he finished speaking Josh stood up and yelled.

"Team Possible SCORES!"

The room erupted in cheers as programs, flowers, coats, ties, hats and practically anything else that could be thrown into the air sailed into the air. Monique watched as the President pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. Tara turned and the two of them enveloped each other in a crushing hug.

* * *

Now he needed to get to work covering all this up. He turned his chair around and wondered where the two had disappeared to. The muscles of his stomach curdled when a voice came to his ears.

"Now that we are alone, we can finish our little game."

He turned around to see a pair of gleaming green eyes and a pair of gleaming brown eyes coming toward him.

"Yes, you are going to learn the most dangerous game is screwing with Team Possible."

Sharpe tried to push is chair back but it slammed into the lip of the desk behind him. He noticed a Glock sitting on the edge of the table. He tried to snatch it from the table. As soon as his hand touched it, a boot came down on top of it. The sound of several bones snapping came to his ears as well as moaned. He pulled his hand back and cradled it in his lap. The chair spun around and he found himself eye to eye with a pair of emerald eyes. Except there was no joy, love or anything in those eyes, what he saw was his own reflection and behind that reflection were two black pits that seemed to bury into his soul.

"You like to hunt; you like to play games with something you consider to be inferior to you. You enjoy inflicting pain, horror and all the other things that come with what you do. What kind of creature do you think you are?"

He tried to sneer in her face.

"So what? I enjoy hunting. Why should I care what my prey feels, it is nothing but prey."

A loud snick came to his ears. Just as he remembered what the sound was, the hunting knife that was part of the girl's field kit appeared in his face. It was the same one that she had…. The blade slowly flashed in front of his face. He remembered the ripping pain when she had driven it into his leg. The girl's voice came to his ears.

"I don't kill, at least if I don't have too. Right now I don't have to. But I sure can make there are never anymore of you."

Her words broke through his terror when he saw her spin the knife in the air and drive is downward. He screamed as he waited for the pain to come as he felt the chair bottom vibrate from the force of her blow.

* * *

Jean and Anne sat down on the couch after everyone had calmed down to a small roar. Jean's hand trembled as she clutched a sopping wet handkerchief to her face. She and Anne clutched their hands together as they gazed upon the most wonderful sight in the world. Their children were alive. Jean forced herself to speak.

"Ronnie, what happened? Are both of you okay?

Ron nodded as he reached down and took Kim's hand. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed her hand. Then he turned to face his mother.

"Yes mom, we are okay. A little worse for the wear, a few bruises and a few other things but we are fine. Nothing a little time and a little love will not take care of."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other as he made the last part of his statement. Kim gave him a wan smile as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

James rubbed his hand through his hair.

"But Kimmie, that ..that man said you were dead. Dr. Director, Agent Du and Wade found…found…."

Kim's dad's voice cracked as he forced the last words out of his mouth. Tears welled from Kim's eyes as she reached out to touch the lens. Just like she wanted to reach through the lens, across the miles and touch her father's face. She nearly choked on her words as she spoke.

"It's okay daddy. We know what you were told. The gentleman who reported it all was responsible for all this. He made sure to tell us what was going on."

James bristled.

"But why Kimmiecub? Why would he do such a thing?"

Kim and Ron hesitated as they clutched each other tighter. They turned to face each other enveloped each other in a fierce hug. The parents knew something had happened to their children that shattered the two of them to the core. But now was not the time for that story. They knew the two of them would let them know when they were ready to talk about. Kim and Ron broke their hug and turned back to their parents after gently wiping the tears from each others faces.

"That's a story for another time. All we can say that we made sure that he will never do something like that again and his ideas will go no further than just himself. We made sure his idea of fun stops with him."

James scowled.

"Kim, you…you…. you didn't."

* * *

Will Du sat back in his chair and faced the cell where his prisoner lay on his cot in his cell. The medical officer had been by earlier and had called in a psychiatrist on a consultation. Will knew he had had his differences with Team Possible, but he also remembered the rage that he felt when he thought the shark had killed the two of them. Then the news came in. The most incredible news he had ever heard. He had not been briefed fully as to what had happened to the pair. But what little he had heard was beyond belief.

They had been captured and forced to play a hideous game on a level never before envisioned. He felt a great admiration for the two of them. How they survived something like that and not totally lose it mentally spoke well of both of the. He smiled at that thought; both of them. They had not been out of each others sight since GJ got to the island after their coded distress call on a special frequency. Staff psychologist had already talked with them and had set up a schedule of meetings. Dr. Director had taken the two of them off of the general duty roster and placed both of them on medical leave for an indefinite period. It was their minds she was concerned about more than their bodies.

It was the condition of their prisoner that concerned Dr. Director the most. The Sharpe fellow was almost catatonic. One nurse with red hair had gone into his cell to check on him and the man had completely freaked out. One part of his briefing had been what Kim and Ron had done to the man after they caught him. Du himself had seen the chair in which Sharpe had been sitting when Kim and Ron had made their point at their displeasure at their treatment. The hunting knife was driven into the seat of the chair so deeply that they could not remove it. The position of the knife made every male agent cringe when they saw it. A picture of the chair had already been made into a demotivational poster and was making its way through the GJ units. It was a simple picture of the chair with the knife driven into. The simple words at the top and bottom told the entire story.

"DON"T PISS OFF TEAM POSSIBLE!"

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's arm as they walked around in the backyard of Kim's house. They had returned home a week ago after spending a week or so at GJ headquarters under medical observation. James and Dean stood at the bay window at the rear of the house drinking coffee as they watched their son and daughter. Dean sighed as he watched Ron take Kim into a hug.

"I hope that Ron is not being a problem staying over here for now James."

James shook his head.

"I meant to thank you for letting him stay. I know some folks have made some snide comments at the synagogue."

Dean shrugged.

"No matter, the same ones tell me that Ron should find a nice Jewish girl and not get involved with a Gentile. They try and remind us weekly that multi-faith relationships are not approved of. But we ignore it. What matters to us is that Ron is happy. Have they been sleeping better?"

James thought back to just a few days earlier. Two days after Kim and Ron had returned home Kim woke up the entire house with a blood curdling scream. He and Anne had dashed into her room to find her clutching one of Ron's shirts to her chest and screaming his name. A quick call to the Stoppable house had brought Ron to their house at a run. Dean had arrived just a few minutes later in the family car. He told James that he had been reaching for the phone himself to call for Kim. Ron had just woken up from a nightmare himself. It didn't take but a few seconds for the two fathers to agree that it would be best for Kim and Ron stay together for now. So for the near future, the couple would spend a few days at one house and then more over to the other so each of them could spend time in their own home. The guest room was set up at each house for the other but seldom used. The parents had no concern that anything would happen. Right now it was more important for the two of them to get through this difficult time.

James nodded.

"Yeah, the psychologist from GJ said that for right now they need to stay together. The rest will come later."

The two wives joined their husbands by the window. They had been briefed fully by Kim and Ron and by Dr. Director. When the full story came out they were horrified at what had happened. Jean had been physically sick and Anne had to turn over a number of operations to colleagues she had been so upset. It didn't take long of the media to break the full story. The full horror of the situation had been played and replayed across the airwaves. There had been several offers from a number of television networks and movie companies wanting to make special about what happened. All of the requests had been politely and some not so politely turned down.

Wade had shown up the day that Kim and Ron had returned home. It had been a very happy reunion. Not quite as happy as when Rufus first saw his two most favorite humans in the world. Monique, Tara, Felix, Zita and Josh had shown up the same afternoon. A reporter had gotten a shot of Josh standing up at the service with his arm in the air. The headline had screamed the same words he had spoken. The words, "Team Possible Scores" had raced around the world with his face associated with it. That had earned his a kiss from Kim that left him in a momentary stupor. It took a kick to his shin from Tara to bring him out.

Kim held onto Ron as they stood in the backyard of her home. They knew their parents were watching and that was okay. Right now just being there together, holding each other, hearing each other breathe and hearing the heartbeat of the other was more than enough. They would have a very hard road ahead of them but as long as they were together they would be able to make. Hana toddled up to the window and gazed out the window at her brother and the person she thought as her big sister. She looked up at the four parents and smiled.

"Ron and KimKim happy."

* * *

I thought I would add a little to the story and tie up some loose ends. I hope that you enjoyed this final chapter. Please leave a review for the chapter and the story if you would like. I would appreciate it.

The Captain


End file.
